Feature Comics Vol 1 30
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Carl Adolf Voss * Hurtz Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Jane Arden | Synopsis2 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer2_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Phoney Gold Shipment" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler3_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker3_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Bungle Family: "A Lively Day" | Synopsis4 = Reprints from The Bungle Family comic strip | Writer4_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler4_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker4_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Rube Goldberg's Side Show | Synopsis5 = Reprints from the Rube Goldberg's Side Show comic strip | Writer5_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler5_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker5_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler6_1 = Bob Powell | Inker6_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle6 = Spin Shaw of the Naval Air Corps: "Collision at Sea" | Synopsis6 = During maneuvers of the Asiatic Fleet, Capt. S. R. "Spin" Shaw spends time aboard the USS Martyr, commanded by the very cranky martinet Capt. "Poison" Atkins. A hundred miles to the south, in a dense fog, the oil tanker Gulf Town collides with the yacht Anula, starting a fire aboard the tanker and sinking the yacht, whose passengers are brought aboard the Gulf Town. The SOS reaches the USS Martyr; Capt. Atkins' daughter turns out to be aboard the yacht; the Martyr changes course and proceeds to the scene of the collision. There rescue operations are hampered by thick smoke; Spin Shaw persuades Poison Atkins to launch his seaplane (a pontoon-equipped biplane), allowing him to anchor the plane in a stationary position and use the propellor to disperse the smoke. This works, and the tanker and yacht survivors are rescued before the tanker bursts into smithereens then sinks. Spin is injured in this explosion and spends some time in sick bay. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Capt. "Poison" Atkins, USN. * Capt. Atkins' daughter Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * USS Martyr, a destroyer | StoryTitle7 = Ned Brant | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer7_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler7_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker7_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Captain Fortune: "The Fate of the Dragon" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis9 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = John Devlin | Inker9_1 = John Devlin | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler10_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler10_2 = Lou Fine | Inker10_1 = Lou Fine | StoryTitle10 = The Doll Man: "The Bomber Engine Robberies" | Synopsis10 = For five weeks, H. Dustin Crawford's trucking company has been targeted by hijackers; all of the robberies have taken place along a stretch of New England shoreline highway; all the stolen cargoes were super powered airplane motors for bombers. Driving down the highway one day, Darrel Dane encounters one truck robbery in progress, stops and (unarmed and still full-sized) joins the two truck men in fighting off the attackers, successfully. At Crawford's office, Darrel Dane then meets Mr. McCoot, Crawford's hired sleuth, who lays out what's going on. That night another robbery takes place; McCoot observes with binoculars that a submarine is loading the stolen freight. Aboard the sub, in a freshly loaded engine crate, Doll Man has stowed away. He beats up a series of foreign submariners, then grabs an intake valve and threatens to open it unless they surface and turn themselves in. None of them tries to shoot him or even displays a firearm; they surface; a Coast Guard cutter takes over. Later at Dr. Roberts' house, this exchange gets said: Dr. Roberts: "The reputation of the Doll Man has reached the papers." Darrel Dane: "Yes, and my work is just beginning." | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * H. Dustin Crawford * McCoot * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Big Top | Synopsis11 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = John Devlin | Inker11_1 = John Devlin | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Rance Keane: "The Bridge Blasters" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = William Smith | Penciler12_1 = William Smith | Inker12_1 = William Smith | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis13 = Reprints from the Joe Palooka comic strip | Writer13_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler13_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker13_1 = Ham Fisher | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis14 = Reprints from the Dixie Dugan comic strip | Writer14_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler14_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker14_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Charlie Chan: "The Dr. Croft Ruby Mystery: Part 1" | Synopsis15 = Reprints from the Charlie Chan comic strip | Writer15_1 = Alfred Andriola | Penciler15_1 = Alfred Andriola | Inker15_1 = Alfred Andriola | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Charlie Chan Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 30" | Synopsis16 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer16_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler16_1 = John J. Welch | Inker16_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle17 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis17 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer17_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler17_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker17_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Doll Man's fame seems to have just now (his 4th adventure) reached the newspapers, yet the well-informed Doctor Rodent already knew about him at the outset of his 2nd adventure (in ). So the underworld grapevine in NYC in 1940 is well ahead of the establishment media. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #30 entire issue * Feature Comics #30 index entry * Feature Comics #30 spoilers }}